


My Family

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce thinks about his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Family

Bruce Banner never thought this would be his life.

A husband, a son and a lot of friends.

Bruce was always introvert even as a child. He had lost any hope of companionship after he became the Hulk.

But then the Avengers were formed and Bruce found himself to be a part of this ragtag group of superheroes.

He made friends and fell in love one more time.

This time however very deeply.

Clint Barton, his husband.

He bought Bruce out of his shell.

Married him and now adopted a kid with him.

Bruce has never been this thankful for anything.

Their baby boy is their everything.


End file.
